


Get Away With Murder

by alifeathers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate Langdon has a new therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away With Murder

   How long had it been? Months? Years? The raggedy blonde haired teen had lost track of the amount of time that had past since Violet and him parted ways. His heart ached for the other, spending nearly every day of his existence watching her and her family. He wasn't angry, how could he be? He was the one who fucked up, he knew that, but it wouldn't change the fact that Violet would more than likely never forgive him for his crimes. It wouldn't change his feelings toward her. He had experienced his first love and he wasn't about to let it go no matter how hopeless things were.

         "Tate. Try to stay with me here..."

   A soothing, calm voice snapped Tate out of his thoughts. It was at that moment he realized he had been staring blankly at his knees, which were clothed by his torn up blue jeans. He started tapping his fingers against the arm of the rocking chair absentmindedly and glanced up at a dark haired man, who was dressed in a crisp new suit.

   "I know this must be a difficult subject to discuss, but it's in your best interest to be able to talk this out with me otherwise these therapy sessions won't go anywhere" the man added and adjusted his glasses against the bridge of his nose, "Now tell me more about this girl you fell for"

   "There's really nothing else to tell Doctor Thredson...I did bad things to good people and she found out and decided to dump me" Tate shrugged his shoulders and rocked himself back and forth slowly in the chair.

  Dr. Thredson nodded and briefly looked down at his notepad, "You've failed to tell what exactly you did wrong Tate, can you specify?" Teenagers weren't Oliver's strong suit, they were usually irritatingly stubborn on giving him any kind of information he could use to treat them. Not that adults were any better, especially at Briarcliff, but adults usually understood the concept of being treated and take the steps to get treated more.

   "Are you gunna tell the police if I say something crazy?" Tate narrowed his dark eyes at the therapist and frowned. The memory of the rumble of footsteps running up to his room and the sound of gunfire was still fresh in his mind even after death.

   Oliver let out a long sigh and tapped his pen against the paper, "Legally I'd be obligated to warn them if I was truly concerned" he set his notepad and pen aside and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up, taking a deep breath of it and letting the smoke roll out from his parted lips slowly. "I've seen plenty of urgent cases, Tate. People who've done very questionable and terrible things. This is only going on my opinion of knowing you thus far, but you don't seem to fit that category"

  
 Tate scoffed in amusement, his lips drawing up into a fake disgusted snarl, "Those things can kill ya' Doc. Not a very good example to set for your young patients"

  
  "You're avoiding the conversation Mr. Langdon. My own health is none of your business"

  
   "Why wouldn't I wanna avoid the conversation? You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of or what I've done. I've _killed_ before. I've _raped_ before. I've done it without any remorse" Tate spat at the other and gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

  
  Oliver stared at the teenager, he seemed completely unfazed by the sudden outburst and declaration of what he'd done. A sympathetic smile formed and he wrote down in the notepad quietly. He eventually sliced the flood of silence, speaking in his usual calm tone.

  
   "If you ask me Tate...the fact you're talking with me about all this shows me you do have remorse....our time is up for today I'm afraid, we'll pick this up in our next session" Oliver stood up and placed his notepad into his briefcase, snapping it shut. Meanwhile Tate sat there in dead silence, watching the man walk out of the house without another word.

  
    Tate Langdon. He was one of the most interesting patients he'd come across in a long while...

                                If only he knew what _he_ was capable of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These two are my favorite villains in AHS. I felt the need to contribute this new partnership (or ship in general yknow cuz that's always nice to have) to the fandom because I haven't stumbled across it yet. If you all like it and you want more fics of these two you can leave a comment down below :)


End file.
